Revenge
by LipstickSmear
Summary: Emma is annoyed with Regina and revenge is what she wants. A short smut with Emma, Snow and Robin. Emma and Snow are not related in this fic.


Emma had been living with Snow for a few weeks since she decided to stay in Storybrooke longer than just dropping Henry back to his mother. Emma and Snow had since become best friends and often went on girly nights out. They were both two single woman, having drinks and trying to ignore all the drunk men. Snow didn't want to be in a relationship with anybody yet, not after her recent breakup with David. Emma wasn't looking for anybody either, she just wanted to drink with Snow.

Regina had not liked the idea of Emma being in Storybrooke so has tried to give her a reason to leave, making Emma have a very negative opinion of Regina from the start. Emma didn't really want to leave, at first she wanted to check that Henry was in no danger but now she's come to really love the little town. She had more in Storybrooke than she had had in Boston.

She dicided that she would stay and try to get a job so she wasn't just using Snow's money. She became deputy sheriff which couldn't of helped Regina's opinion of her change. She was at the job for a week before Regina began to bug her. Emma felt the need for revenge, and she had the perfect idea.

She phoned the one person that Regina wouldn't want Emma to get her hands on. They picked up and Emma began to speak. "Hey Robin, I was just wondering if you would like to come over tonight for some drinks." Robin answered with a yes and Emma quickly text Snow to tell her what was happening.

Evening came and it was an hour till Robin arrived. They had all the drinks ready answer backups just in case they drank more than usual. Snow went and got into some different clothes before there was a knock at the door. Emma opened it and in came Robin.

The 3 spent no time in starting the drinks, Robin drinking a lot more than both Snow and Emma. It wouldn't take long till he got to drunk to even see. Emma excused herself and went to get changed herself. She came back out, not with jeans or pyjamas, but with a silky robe.

Emma walked closer and Robin saw that the robe wasn't at all fastened. Robin goggled every inch of Emma's body on show. Snow looked too, not very subtly either. Emma picked up her half-full glass and took one last gulp before moving her glass away and grabbing Robin.

They kissed, deeply, Emma clearly dominating. Emma then broke the kiss to turn to Snow, "your turn." Snow looked a little shocked but still moved to Robin to kiss him. Robin began to take off Snow's shirt, revealing her lacy bra. The undressing continued until Snow and Robin were left in their underwear.

Emma joined in once more, still wearing her robe unfastened. Robin kissed Emma as he rubbed Snow's breasts. Snow then pulled Emma's hair lightly to pull her back, planting her lips on hers. The two women kissed, Robin just watching, mouth slightly agape.

Snow then pulled off Emma's robe, leaving her completely clothes less. The two women turned back to Robin. Emma began to pull down his boxer shorts as Snow kissed him. Robin then took a little more charge. He pushed Snow back and up onto the desk in the corner.

Snow laid across the desk as Emma moved to the top of her body. Emma began to kiss her as Robin began to lick and suck at Snow's centre. Snow moaned into Emma's mouth, turning Emma on even more. This continued until Snow motioned for Emma to get on the desk. "I want to taste you," Snow stated.

Emma got on the desk and sat onto Snows face. Snow began with licking Emma's sensitive nub, before she then lifted a hand up to Emma's wet sex. Snow added two digits to Emma's dripping sex whilst Robin lined himself up with Snow's centre. As Snow thrust her finger, Robin pushed into Snow.

All three moan and moved their hips to the beat of the thrusts. Robin and Snow quickened till all 3 were on the edge of their climax's. Snow orgasmed first, followed by Emma, then Robin. They calmed down then Emma got off the desk, bent down and kissed Snow, tasting herself on Snow's lips. Robin pulled out and helped Snow off the desk.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Robin looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh fuck, I'm late for a date with Regina, I've got to go." Emma and Snow showed Robin out of the door and went back to talking like nothing ever happened.


End file.
